


The Shot heard round the world

by DoctorsBadWolf



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsBadWolf/pseuds/DoctorsBadWolf
Summary: A look inside the Squads minds when they thought Deadshot had followed Waller's request in shooting Harley Quinn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

  
The shot rung in everybody's ears, their heart's stopping as they saw the blond's body fall down the rope. Her hand's still holding on. All eyes rest upon her and then the man who never misses; Floyd Lawton. Did he really shoot her? Is Harley Quinn dead? All this changed when the mad woman's high-pitched laugh erupted over the sound of the helicopters blades and she smiled and waved, kicking her legs happily.

All but Amanda Waller let out a breath they didn't know they where holding, but they all knew they'd never forget the poetic nature of Harley Quinn's _'Death'_.

"I missed," Deadshot mocked, earning a "Good Job mate," from the Captain.

Harley happily dangled, glad her puddin' was there to take her home.

The Squads minds all differed at what they had just saw.

Rick Flag couldn't help but connect to the psychopath who had stolen a fucking helicopter to save his girl, Harley. While here he was leading a team of the world's most dangerous criminals just to go stop the Enchantress and save his own girl. But in that one second she fell he feared the same would happen to June. As soon as he killed the Enchantress, there was no telling if June would make it out alive. Then there was only doubt, doubt that he couldn't stop her; doubt he couldn't save June. But the second Harley laughed and waved something told him June would be okay.

Deadshot struggled to take aim, if he shot Harley Quinn he would earn his freedom and his daughter. But Harley was his friend, and he found himself feeling rather protective of the girl. Especially after he found her on the staircase just moments before. He knew she did this all for love, and Harley devoted herself to that mad man. It was obvious the Joker was just as devoted, and that's what made him stop. He wasn't the greatest of men, but he sure as hell wasn't heartless; no matter how much he told himself love is bullshit, she had it; and he couldn't take that away from her, or even the Joker. So he missed.

Captain Boomerang didn't know much about the so-called crazy bitch, but she was fearless that's for sure. He envied she was escaping, but if anyone of them where going to get away, it would be her. She was a hell of a good fighter, and a nice sight herself. Certainly knew how to steal, because of course "We're bad guys, it's what we do."

Killer Croc watched impressed, all he ever wanted was to live his life but when treated like a monster it's easier just to become one. He knew Harley was often considered a monster for the things she's done, but she sure as hell didn't look like him. But he considered himself beautiful, but her beauty was on a whole different scale. Watching her fall was like an acrobats last début, and it would have fit for her. But it still made him happy, that her beauty would live on.

El Diablo couldn't help but remember his own blazing fire. His own love burning away, and he didn't like the thought of losing any more of his family. But this wasn't his fight, and he was surely upset, but that quickly dissipated when she smiled and waved. His family lived on, and his Squad would be okay and that's all that mattered.

Katana was upset, not wanting to lose another warrior in battle. Even if her fellow female warrior didn't share the same morals, she knew they shared the same battle; Love. Harley was lucky, lucky to have such a devoted man. Even if he wasn't an honorable man, him doing this for Harley made him at least some what honorable in her eyes. It made her miss her own husband, and she understood their devotion because she shared it. Watching Harley laugh after her fall was peace, her fellow warrior lives on.

The Joker let out a growl when he heard the shot. No he wouldn't lose her again, he did not come all this way to have her taken away as soon as she'd been returned. He tried to look down, to see if she had fallen. His eyes dark, rage filled. There was no blood splatter, nothing. His heart-felt as if it stopped and he loved and feared the feeling. But his Queen's laugh echoed in her his ears, and his smile returned once again. It returned when he saw her strut towards him, but once he thought he'd lost her again, he felt it had been lost forever. But his efforts weren't in vain, well they were. But it sure as hell was worth it, she would always be worth it.

Harley smiled, she was home. She was a symbol of all things, not always the same thing, but she was something.

 


End file.
